


Sword Jack

by sweetkisses



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Character, Best Friends, Emotional Hurt, Fluff and Angst, Jared plays football, Jensen plays hockey, M/M, Sports, asexual jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkisses/pseuds/sweetkisses
Summary: Jared and Jensen make a bet to win their favorite childhood toy but a jealous Jared ruins everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First off, i decided to write another ace fic. This one is wayyyyy happier than my other one (which you should go read if you like sad dean fics). It is shorter than I hoped but eh, it is whatever. If you have more questions about asexaullity you can contact me (end notes) or go to asexuality.org. 
> 
> Second, I would like to say that I know nothing about sports and frankly I hate them but I do know that hockey and football season might not line up like it does in the story. So if you know a lot about high school sports and their schedule than you will get annoyed with my ignorance. 
> 
> Lastly, I don't own these characters etc. etc. blah blah blah

"Can I just have a coke please?" Jared hears the voice behind him and smiles, he knows exactly who just sat down at the diners bar. He puts his pad back into his apron pocket and turns around to face the culprit. 

"Just a coke? Anything else? We have half price on our chocolate chip pancakes." Jared runs off today's special and places his hands on the counter in front of him, leaning in. His friend, Jensen, raised an eyebrow at Jared's perky waiter voice. It's ridiculous and he's only over doing it because he knows that Jensen would get a kick out of it. 

"Just a coke is fine." Jensen laughs.  _Nailed it Jared_ \- he thinks. 

"One coke coming up." Jared sings as he grabs a glass and fills it for Jensen. "So, nice weather we are having, right?" Jared jokes. 

"It's shitty today. I hate the rain." He does. Jared remembered when they were about eight and there was a huge thunderstorm that flooded Jensen's basement. They stayed in Jared's room that night and played with flashlights in a blanket fort that they made. It took them a week to perfect that fort. It was basically a maze and then in the middle there was- not the point okay, it was cute and legendary and they used to go in the fort anytime either of them were sad. It was and is important.

"It fucking sucks. But Mother Nature does what she can to keep up alive. The rain fuels the plants and the plants fuel us. Here you go." Jared slides the Coke over to Jensen who rolls his eyes at Jared's weird bullshit. He says weird shit sometimes; sue him. 

"You're such a dork," he sips his drink, "Anyways, when do you get off work? I'm bored and told Charlie that I have plans so I couldn't go out with him tonight. So you're going to be my plan. We could watch a movie?" Jensen smiles, his green eyes light up and his white straight teeth are bright and beautiful. 

"Or we could continue Game of Thrones? You still have a lot to watch." Jared exclaims, his inner nerd coming out. 

"I know I know," Jensen sighs, "fine we can watch Game of Thrones. Better than going out with Charlie." He rolls his eyes. Jared knows what he's thinking, every guy and girl hits on Jensen. Some he goes out with but they never last; usually just about two dates and then he hangs out with Jared in this weird funk. They don't talk about but Jared knows what it is, Jensen is asexual and whenever he tells his date that he doesn’t ever want sex they break off whatever they had before it can continue. It sucks, Jensen won't tell Jared, but he knows that Jensen is always worried he won't find  _the one_  if he can't even last three fucking dates. 

"Does he know...?" Jared trails off, careful not to say Jensen's secret out loud. 

"No way, you're the only one that knows, I just tell everyone else that I'm waiting until marriage." He jokes but no hint of humor is on his face. Jared sighs.  

"Everyone's an ass." Jared nods his head, his bangs falling into his face. 

"So when do you get off? Did you say or am I losing my memory at age seventeen?" Jensen laughs, sipping his drink through the straw that he's holding between his thumb and index finger.  

"In about two hours." Jared looks down at his watch.

"Ughhhh," Jensen groans, throwing his head back dramatically, "Two hours? Where's your boss? MS. RHODES!" He leans over the counter and shouts towards the kitchen door. 

"Shh! Jensen shut up!" Jared puts his hand over his friend’s mouth. His boss scares the shit out of him but for some reason Jensen wants him dead. Probably because he doesn't want to watch Game of Thrones even though it's Jared's favorite show. 

"Oh, calm down-." He pushes away Jared's hand but gets cut off as the kitchen door swings open. Ms. Rhodes stands in front of the two of them with her arms crossed over her chest. Her face is stern and intimidating and frankly makes Jared piss his pants. Once Jensen and him got into a sugar fight aka they were ripping open sugar packets and throwing at each other in her diner. She stormed up to them and hit them both of the head with a spatula until they left. Jared's head still throbs at that memory. 

"It's the two J-birds." She sighs. Jared stands at attention, his hands calmly at his sides while Jensen's hand stretches and hangs over the other end of the counter where he was gripping Jared's wrist. 

"When you say j-birds do you mean as in jail birds or as in there are two of us with the first letter of our name J and-" 

"He's just joking ignore him." Jared glares at Jensen while Ms. Rhodes eyes harden. Jensen makes his bright green eyes wide at Jared; his puppy dog look. Jared taught him that. He taught him well. Also Jensen is wearing a green shirt and now his eyes are glowing. Fuck his eyes. Fuck them. 

"Why are you yelling in my diner?" She glares at Jensen. "You two are always causing commotion, ever since you first stepped into my restaurant-." 

"I was just wondering if Jared could get off early." Jensen bats his eyelashes at her. Jared is going to strangle him as soon as they're alone. "Please, Ms. Rhodes? I need him to help me with my homework and you guys don't seem to busy right now." He gestures around the diner to the three other customers that are with them. She looks at Jensen and then to Jared who is praying silently that she doesn't fire him. He needs this job to pay for college soon. 

"If it gets you outta of restaurant faster than fine," Jared's eyes widen as she waves Jensen off, "Jared sweep the floor and clock out. I don't want you two doing your dumb shenanigans in here." She turns and walks away. 

"You're a dumbass." Jared slaps the back of Jensen's head. "You know that she didn't want to give me this job and now you're trying to get me fired." He glares at his friend and grabs the broom. 

"Oh don't be a baby, Jared. You know that she loves us both or else she wouldn't have gave you this job. Ms. Rhodes just try's to be a hardass." 

"Yeah, well she scares the shit outta me." Jensen throws a napkin on the ground in front of where Jared is sweeping. 

"Sorry." He smirks, "oh and if you can steal us some of those today's special pancakes that will be amazing." Jared rolls his eyes at him. 

*

"I'm confused why has no one killed this Ramsey guy yet?" Jensen points at the computer screen. 

"Well, right now they can't." Jared tells him. "But if you will stop asking questions and watch then you'll see." 

"This show is so confusing. I know that this is my first watch through but how many times have you seen it before you understood?" Jensen gestures around Jared's room, there are lines of Game of Thrones posters as well as Harry Potter, Star Wars and Star Trek. He's a huge fucking nerd. He also has a tiny replica of the iron throne on his desk that Jensen got him for Christmas last year. Total dork. 

"Maybe I'm just smarter than you because I understood it my first time through." Jared smirks and grabs a handful of popcorn. "We will watch it for as many times until you understand everything in that tiny brain of yours." He shoves his handful -which is a larger amount than your handful- of popcorn into his mouth. 

"Don't be rude." Jensen pouts as the episode ends. "What's that?" He hops off the bed and walks towards Jared's closet where a box sits half in half out of it. 

"Oh, my mom was cleaning out the basement and brought up a box of all of our old shit we used to play with." Jared watches as his friend pulls the box out of the closet and sits on the ground next to it. It's bigger than Jensen. 

"Look at all this shit." He smiles and laughs as he begins to pull things out. Jared adjusts his position so he's lying on his stomach and his head is on the edge of the bed. He puts his face in his hands and watches Jensen search the box. 

"I didn't have a chance to look through it yet because of work and football." Jared is the varsity captain of the football team. His dad and brother are proud of him but Jared is most proud because he's been leading his team to the championship. They will probably win states this year. He has no doubt. 

"This was my seventh birthday present from you." Jensen laughs as he holds up an old and very small batman cape. 

"Yeah you wore it once and then left it in my room." 

"It was more of a present for you than for me, be honest." Jensen continues to pull out more things. Old deck of cards, old action figures, a bunch of sticks for when they played out Harry Potter, and-.

"Oh my god!" Jared jumps off the bed as Jensen stands up with the object in his hand. 

"Sword Jack!" They both smile and shout as Jensen holds up a shining pirate sword from their Pirates of the Caribbean phase. Jared's older brother bought them one sword for Christmas and they played with it all the time until-

"I thought your dad threw this away after we almost killed your dog fighting over who got to use it." Jensen has both hands over the handle and moves the sword lightly watching it reflect in the light. It's still as shinny and new as it was eight years ago. 

"I thought he gave it away. He must of have just put in the basement with all of our other useless shit." Jared swoons over the sword and reaches out to take it from Jensen. 

"Hey." He pulls away from the taller friend. 

"Give it to me Jen." He frowns and puts his hand out. 

"No," he pulls the sword closer to him. "I want it, you didn't even know you had it anymore." 

"Neither did you!" Jared pouts, making a swipe for the sword. "Technically, it's mine because Josh got it for me." 

"He got it for the both of us!" Jensen takes two steps back as Jared takes two steps forward. "My name was on the present too!" He defends. 

"We'll it's in my room so it's _mine_." 

"My old hockey bag is in here too. Does that mean it's yours a well?" He glares at Jared who stands a few inches taller than his frame. Jared huffs at him and takes a few steps forward with his arm still out and waiting for his friend to hand the sword over. And then... 

"Wait- I have an idea." Jensen glares at him, his green eyes threatening and curious. 

"I'm listening, Padalecki." He whispers, the flat end of the sword pressed to his left cheek now. Jared wonders what it feels like. 

"Let's make a bet for the sword." Jared offers. 

"What do you wanna bet?" Jensen looks around the room, hoping for an idea. Lame movie posters, piles of clothes (dirty and clean), a bookshelf full of mostly football trophies and then some books. "How about," he smirks towards Jared, "whoever can lead their team, you with football and me with hockey, to the most victories wins the sword forever." 

"You know what," Jared looks at his winning trophy of last years, "you got yourself a bet." He stretches his hand out to Jensen who smirks and places his slightly smaller hand in Jared's. 

"It's a bet." Jensen agrees and they shake on it.

*

Jared types up and brings the bet contract to their homeroom Monday morning. Jensen is sitting at his desk playing mindlessly on his phone; obviously waiting for Jared -or someone- to talk to him (just Jared, really he could care less if someone other than Jared didn’t talk to him. The taller friend smiles as he slaps the contract onto Jensen's desk. 

"Do I need to get a lawyer to read this over?" Jensen smirks as he picks up the paper from under Jared's large hand. 

"Don't think so," Jared drags his chair (he sits next to Jensen so it isn't a far drag, probably like half a foot but that's not part of the story so let's continue. Sorry for the disruption.) and sits next to Jensen; his knees lightly touching Jensen's right thigh.  "I think I'm good enough, I wanna be a lawyer someday so I think I'm good enough." 

"Hmm," Jensen ignores him as he scans the paper. Their bets can get quit serious which is why the contract is a thing. It all started when they were both seven and playing in the woods. They found the biggest and thickest tree. That's when Jensen bet that he could climb farther up than Jared and that winner gets Jensen's baseball bat. Somehow Jared won by a whole ten feet higher but Jensen forbid to give Jared the bat. Typical.

So as years went on and they got older they decided to make a contract to their bets. It started by a simple hand shake to them writing on a napkin and etc. etc. until they reached a true (not true because neither of them are lawyers) contract that one of them (usually Jared) will type for them to sign. 

In conclusion, they need a contract for a bet and  _especially_  for this bet. 

"So, right now we are both at a tie because it says here," Jensen points at the contract and reads aloud, _"_ _whichever participant leads their sports team to more victories_ " he looks at Jared, "and we both have six wins each so that means we are at a tie right now?" 

"Yeah," Jared nods, "so we both have what? four games left?" Jensen nods, "that means whoever wins more games wins the sword." Ackles nods his head and bites on his nails as he scans the contract and scans Jared's soft face. 

 

"What happens if we make it to playoffs?" Jensen looks at the contract Jared points at that line which explains it. 

"If we make it to playoffs than the bet continues, basically it lasts until we both finish playing. So," Jared thinks, "probably in November we will have our winner." 

"That means we have a month." Jensen smiles. "Unless neither of us makes it to playoffs because then we will be done in two weeks." Jared snorts at him. 

"My team is 100% making it to states, we have won each game so far by twenty points." He smirks. His team has done really good, they got some new good freshman this year that are amazing running backs for Jared's arm -yeah he's the quarterback (cliché I know). But then again Jensen's-

"Shut the fuck up, my team has been doing just as well as yours." He leans down to grab a pen from his book bag. It's true too, Jensen's hockey team has been winning just as many games as the football team and just as well too. Their last game they had six points while the other team had zero. Jensen plays center and he's  _damn_  good. 

"Here." Jensen holds him a pen as he clicks his own and places it on the paper waiting for Jared. Yeah they sign at the same time because they're fucking dorks. 

"The bet is," they both chicken scribble their signatures, "on." Jared smirks. He's going to win. He know he will. 

Then again Jensen is thinking the same thing but about himself. 

Let the bet begin. 

*

"-and then once you pour it all together than bring your final tube up to me to be graded." Mr. Daniels finishes his dumb spiel and lets the students get to work. 

"I hate this class." Jensen scruffs from where his head is between his hands as he leans onto the chemistry desk. 

"Me too. If I want to be a lawyer than I don't need to learn fucking chemistry." He sighs as he lazily picks up things and pours them together. He doesn't know what he's doing, neither of them paid attention to the instructions. Jared was explaining to Jensen about the hall of faces and Arya. 

The bet so far is seven to seven, they both won their game last night. Jensen slept over at Jared's -they usually do this since their games usually match up they never really get a chance to watch each other play. So they hang out afterwards- and they watched two episodes of Game of Thrones before Jensen fell asleep with Jared following only a minute after. 

"Exactly, I'm going to be a physical therapist I don't fucking need chemistry." He moves one arm lazily and pours a dark blue beaker into whatever Jared is creating. 

"Don't forget to measure and add the salt before the pink substance." Their teacher pops in next to Jared who is holding the pink filled beaker over their concoction. He glares at the teachers back as he walks away. 

"Dick." Jensen mouths to him as he picks the bottle of salt and adds all of it. The salt doesn't dissolve like it should. Oh well. Jared pours in the pink liquid anyways. 

"What are you doing tonight?" Jared asks as he picks up a black bottle. 

"Hanging out with you? Watching game of thrones?" Jensen puppy dog smiles peaking up at Jared through his long eyelashes. The taller friend rolls their eyes at them. 

"Can't, I have to work." Jensen's face falls and he glares at their container which is a deep purple while everyone else's is a neon green. 

“Ugh, well what am I supposed to do?” Jensen flings his head back dramatically.

“Don’t you have hockey practice?” Jared asks, leaning down to table height to see if the salt has dissolved yet. It hasn’t, oh well.

“No, it got cancelled because the kid’s center is using our ice tonight for an activity.” He explains.

“So, what are you going to do then?” Jensen just shrugs.

"Hey Jensen." Chad Michael Murray slides up to their table and stands between the two friends. "I heard that you didn't have plans tonight and," he rubs the back of his head while Jensen stands up straight and turns to him. Jared stares at the back of Chad's head with a yellow filled beaker in his hand. 

"Yeah?" Jensen asks.

"Was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight? Probably dinner?" 

"Oh," Jensen's eyes flicker to Jared who just blinks at his friend. "Of course." He smiles his award winning smile at Chad and for some reason it makes Jared's stomach twist. 

"Really? That's great. Wow great! Okay. I'll meet you at Rhodes diner at seven?" 

"Yeah that's perfect." Jensen smiles brighter. Jared looks away and pours the yellow tube into their project. The color seems to darker as well as Jared's soul. For some reason it makes him a little sad but why would it? Jensen goes out with people all the time but they never last yet it still irks him for some reason. But why? 

"Sweet. I'll see you then. I better get back to my table before Chris kills me." He laughs, "see you at seven." And he trots away. 

"Ha, guess I don't need you tonight. Have fun at work." Jensen teases but it only pisses Jared off more. 

"Yeah." He adds the last beaker into their combination. It's now a murky green and that seems good enough. Jared lids it and takes the final item up to the front table, missing and ignoring the look of sad confusion Jensen gives him.  

*

The diner is busy tonight and they're understaffed. Of  _fucking_  course. Jared is sweating as he wipes down a table before quickly moving back to the kitchen to deliver food to table 7 who also decides they need fucking refills. He doesn't have time for this shit especially because the table he just wiped off is already occupied and waiting for him. 

"Fucking bullshit." He mumbles as he stomps his way over to the table and flips out his pad and pen. 

"Hello," he stops in front of the table and writes  _table 3_  on the top of his paper, "welcome, I'm Jared and our special-" he looks up and of fuck fucking course it's Jensen and Chad. Jared almost - _almost_ \- forgot about their date. Now he's never more pissed. 

"Hey, Jar." Jensen smiles brightly at him. He's wear a blue button down that Jared got him for his birthday, another of fucking course, and his hair is done with a touch of gel.  _He looks beautiful_ \- Jared shakes his head at that thought. What the fuck? 

"Our special soup is clam chowder but like always we have our housemaid chicken noodle soup." Jared finishes, his eyes glancing between them. Jensen looks a tad hurt. "What drinks can I get for you?" 

"I'll take a water." Jared scribbles down Chad's order and turns to Jensen who looks shocked. 

"And you?" Jared asks bitterly. 

"A-a coke, like always. Hurts that you even have to ask Jared." He smiles lightly, Chad is staring at Jensen with worry but Jared doesn't have time to think it over. 

"And are you two ready to order or do you need a few more minutes?" He asks, staring a hole into his pad and not daring to look at either of the two in front of them. 

"Can I have the BBQ chicken wrap?" Chad orders, Jared scribbles fast. 

"And you?" His eyes flicker to a hurt Jensen before continuing that hole in his pad. It's getting pretty deep now. 

"Just a beating burger." A small voice says, it crushes Jared's heart. What the actual fuck?  

"With the beating burger you get a choice of side, we have fires, applesauce-." 

"Onion rings." The same small voice answers. Jared needs to think. 

"Coming right up." He scurries away. After he places their order, refills his other table’s drinks, and gives Jensen and Chad theirs he slams his back into the bathroom stall door, locking it behind him. Jared has no clue what the fuck is happening to him. He's losing his mind, it's a little crazy. For some reason seeing Chad and Jensen makes him feel angry and hurt and oh lord, is he, is he _jealous_. 

"You're not jealous you see Jensen every day and you're at work it’s okay for him to have other friends." He tells himself. But Chad isn't a friend, _no_ , Chad is a date. Jensen is on a date and he looks good -which is another thing. So yeah Jared knows that Jensen is a good looking guy but beautiful? When has he ever called Jensen beautiful? But in that shirt and his hair done up he is kind of beautiful- okay, okay a lot beautiful. Jared thinks hard. He's also beautiful whenever it's 3am and they both have each ate a large pizza and Jensen's hair is flat on the side of his head and his shirt has sauce stain on it and his eyes are a bit glazed over with sleep and- OKAY shut the fuck up now.

"What is happening right now Jared?! What are you thinking? Jensen is your best friend! He's a great guy, you've known him since you were five." He whispers to himself. "Okay, you're smart Jared. Think just think." 

And he does. 

He thinks about all the times Jensen has made him smile and vice versa. And each smile makes his stomach flutter. Jared always thought he just had an upset stomach but maybe... he knows this. God, this is in every movie and every book. Jared has a crush and he's, oh, he's jealous of Chad. That's why he's such a bitch right now. He can't crushing on Jensen, he can't do that to Jensen. They're best friends, they can't- well Jared can't- do this with his best friend. 

He shakes his head and unlocks the stall. He has to get back to work, the crisis can wait until later. 

Thankfully two of his tables have left and the rush seems to have stopped. He only has three tables to worry about now, thank god. Quickly he cleans off the dirty tables and hurries back to the kitchen where Chad and Jensen's food is up and ready. He shakes his bangs out of his eyes and takes a deep breath before heading to the table. 

Jensen is laughing with Chad and he's leaning forward slightly. They look happy and like they're really hitting it off. Jared ignores the jealously and ache in him. 

"You're eyes are beautiful." Chad tells Jensen who blushes at the comment. Inner Jared growls. 

"Here you two are," he sets down their food, "is there anything I can get for you?" He asks through his teeth. 

"Just a refill Jared." Jensen doesn't even look his way when he speaks. It makes Jared grind his teeth. He grabs their drinks and refills it quickly. But maybe a bit two quickly because when he comes back his eyes are focused on where Jensen and Chad are holding hands. Again, what the actual fuck? That, _just no_. 

"Ah!" Jensen jumps back where of course Jared has split their drinks on him. 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Jared starts to grab napkins and dab at the table and throws more at Jensen. Damn his jealous eyes. 

"I-I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Jensen pushes past Jared. The waiter ignores the mess on the table and rushes after Jensen. 

"Hey Jenny-." He freezes once he walks into the bathroom. His friend is standing at the stink fiercely wiping at the stain with a paper towel. "Jen, are you okay? I'm so sorry that I split that on you. It's just, tonight has been so busy and crazy and-" 

"Shut the fuck up." Jensen whispers but it's almost like a growl. He huffs out and throws the paper down in the sink before turning to Jared. 

"I have a shirt in my-." 

"I said shut up." Jensen snaps again.  "What are getting at Jared?" He waves his arms in the air. 

"Hm, w-what?" 

"Why have you been such an ass tonight," Jared opens his mouth, "and don't fucking say it's because the diner was busy because you and me both know that wouldn’t be an excuse for you being an ass. So, tell me!" 

"I'm really confused." Jensen snorts at him

"You look so fucking dumb when you play stupid Jared, it's not a good look. Just tell me okay? What is going on with you? Is it me? Is it Chad? What is it? Tell me!" He shouts at the end, his hands are bawled into fists. Jared looks at Jensen's face and it's only full of anger and hurt. 

"Okay, calm down. I'm sorry that your date isn't going that great but it's not reason for you to be angry at me." Jensen just gapes at him for a minute.

"You think," He whispers, "that our date wasn't going well? Because it was. It was going to great he was nice and sweet and funny and-." 

"I don't need to hear how you got your head stuck up each other's asses." Jared snaps. 

"Fuck you, Jared Padalecki. You're the biggest piece of shit right now. Why can't you just let me be happy?" Jensen pushes past Jared and back out into the restaurant. Jared, of course, runs after him. 

"I'm just worried for you." Jared admits and Jensen turns from where he stands at the end of the bathroom hallway. This is weird for them, they never fight. It's usually just bickering; not shit like this. 

"I can take care of myself just fine." 

"Really? Because every person you date ends with us watching fucking Jurassic Park because that's the movie that cheers you up. I don’t know why watching an animatronic dinosaur makes you happy but it does. Does Chad know? That you're asexual-," Jensen lets out a squeak while Jared walks forward until they're a foot apart, "does he know that? Because as soon as he does you'll be over at my place watching Jurassic Park."

Jared doesn't know what's happening to him. Why is he so angry? Is it because of Chad? Maybe. But what he does know is he is fucking up. 

"Just because I'm asexual doesn't mean I can't find love."

"I know that Jensen! I don't care that you're asexual you're still my best friend but everyone else seems to care and you end up hurt every god damn time! I’m sick of see you hurt!" Jared is just spitting words out now. He's angry at himself, he's angry at Jensen and he's angry at the world. Yet he doesn't know why. 

"I love-." Jensen is silently crying now and god did Jared fuck up. 

"You're asexual." A voice says behind them. They turn to look and of course it's Chad. Of course. 

"I-I," but Jensen can't speak for some reason. 

"Listen, Jensen. I thought this would be fun. We would enjoy some time together maybe fuck but I'm not getting in the way of whatever this is." He gestures to the both of them before turning and walking away. 

"This is your fault." Jensen pushes Jared's shoulder. The taller man is shocked but he doesn't move. "If you were so fucking jealous than maybe I would have had a good time." He pushes his shoulder again, Jared takes a step back, "maybe if you'd just fucking talk to me like a normal person. Or maybe if you would let _me_ tell my date that I'm asexual than we wouldn't fucking be here." He stomps his foot and wipes at his eyes. Jared thinks he's a pretty crier. 

"Jen, listen I don-." Jensen pushes him back with both of his hands, Jared stumbles a few feet. He's shocked and hurt and confused.

"Don't fucking call me Jen, don't fucking call me anything. I may be asexual and according to you no one can like me but people will accept me. You might not but others will. You're such a fucking dick Padalecki." He stares at Jared for a second before turning and stomping his way out. 

Jared nods in agreement. He is a fucking dick. 

*

_"Throw the ball!"_

_"He's wide open!"_

_"Get your head in the game!"_

Jared has been listing to his shitty coach yell all night and it's annoying. They're down by a touchdown and there is only seven seconds left on the clock. Normally Jared would say that he's got this, that there win is in the bag but he can't. If he could though than they would be going to states. His head of course isn't in the game, it hasn't been for the last three games. Ever since Jensen and him had their fight. 

He misses Jensen. 

His team’s game is tonight as well, and just like Jared if they win then they get to go to states. They probably will, Jensen is a great hockey player; one for best actually. A lot of schools offered him scholarships for hockey but he turned them down. Jared isn’t sure why.  

He's seen Jensen almost every day though. If they don't see each other at school then they see each other at the diner for when Jensen stops in and orders take out. He never used to get take out. It hurts Jared. They haven't spoken either, Jensen no longer comes to homeroom and in chemistry he teamed up with a know it all nerd named Dannell. Jared now works with her old partner, a short dark haired girl named Gen who is very nice but quiet. In gym, though Jared doesn't even go anymore because there is no way to avoid Jensen in gym when they signed up to be badminton partners for the year. 

Just adding to the things Jared fucked up. 

"Hike!" He yells and the ball is in his hands. Jared looks for Jason, his running back, but he can't find him. He looks for more openings and ignores the crowd around him. Maybe if he opened up to Jensen then he wouldn't-. 

A body slams into Jared middle and he's taken down. The ball slips out of his hand and the other team grabs his fumble before taking off down the other end of the field. Jared doesn't even watch, they lost, he just looks up at the stars that are hidden behind the bright lights of the stadium and wishes he was with Jensen. 

The other team scores. 

Final score: 40 to 26. 

They don't advance to the play offs. 

*

Jared closes his locker door and shoves his algebra book into his book bag, crumbling a few random papers to the bottom on the bag. He sighs and zips it up, the papers wouldn't have been important if they went in a folder, right? He's only taking his dumb book so that his book bag feels somewhat heavy. Jensen always makes fun of Jared for this. He rolls his eyes, this is just adding to his shitty life over the past two weeks. He misses Jensen, so fucking much too. Sighing again Jared makes his way down the hallway and out of the school into the cold fall weather and drizzling rain. 

"Jared." A voice shouts once he reaches his car (it's old and shitty but it drives even though the check engine light doesn't seem to ever want to turn off). Slowly Jared turns around back towards the school entrance. His heart flutters as he sees Jensen jogging towards him, his cheeks are flushed as he slows down to a walk and shoves his hands deep into his coat pocket when he reaches Jared. 

"Hey." Jared says, keeping his voice even. He sniffs his nose that's running slightly because he has on a light jacket and its cold as balls. 

"You win." Jensen tells him as he bites his lip. He looks good in his army green jacket and grey Texas T-shirt that he bought at the airport with Jared when they went to Florida with each other's families. Jensen was so tan then, he's super tan now though, he always seems to be a shade tanner than Jared is.   

"Huh?" He stares at where Jensen's lip sucks into his mouth before slipping back out. So pink and plump. So beautiful. God, Jared what he fuck. 

"The bet. My team lost our last game so I only have seven wins." 

"Oh," Jared nods as he glances at Jensen's slightly wet hair from the rain, "well we both win then," Jensen raises an eyebrow, "because we lost our game too."

"Really?" Jensen looks happy for some reason. Jared's face does the same; he's happy they are talking. He's missed being near his best friend. 

"Yeah," he laughs dryly, "I fucked up big time. Couldn't seem to get my head into the game, my mind was elsewhere." Jared admits, waving his hand in gesture. Jensen runs a hand through his hair, Jared does the same to his own. It's wet and maybe they should get out of the rain before it rains harder and Jensen’s eyes hold a bit of panic in them from his fear of storms.

"Same here."

There's an awkward silence where Jared grips his keys tightly and Jensen shuffles on his feet. Neither obviously knows what to say but they know they need to move forward. Someone needs to talk so Jared opens his mouth to say something- _anything_ but Jensen beats him to it. 

"Listen, Jared can we just forget about the whole diner thing. We both said some dark shit and we both fucked up. I forgive you, you forgive me." He bites his lip, "I just really miss you and I wanna hang out with my best friend again." 

Jared blinks at him. Jensen didn't fuck up, no Jared fucked up- big time. Maybe if Jared wasn't so jealous like Jensen said then they wouldn't have fought and they wouldn't have to worry about avoiding each other. 

"So what do you say? Friends?" Jensen says when Jared doesn't answer. The taller one shakes his head of thoughts and looks at Jensen. 

"Of fucking course." Jared smiles brightly and Jensen returns it. "I'm sorry about what I said it's just-." 

"No, don't even worry about it. You're already forgiven." Jensen shakes his head, his eyes bright with happiness to have Jared back and he thinks his hazel eyes reflect Jensen's. God he missed his friend. 

"Thank you." Jared goes for a hug and thankfully Jensen let's him get one. Jensen isn't one for hugging but according to him Jared is a big teddy bear sometimes and how can you not hug a teddy bear. Jensen is warm yet damp from the rain and he smells like it plus musk from his deodorant. Jared wonders what he smells like to Jensen. They pull away way too soon for Jared's liking but he just smiles anyways. 

"Now let's go to your place. I tried to watch the next episode of game of thrones without you but I had way too many fucking questions." They laugh and climb into Jared's car, just in time because the rain hardens. 

"Wait, so who gets Sword Jack?" Jared asks as he pulls out of the school parking out and onto the road. 

"What if we played Mario Kart for it?" Jensen offers. Wow they are nerds. 

"Ooo, yes!" Jared cheers, now this is a bet because they are both amazingly good at Mario Kart. 

"Deal then. Game of thrones and then you type up a contract and then Mario Kart." Jared nods in agreement. 

*

Jared has come to conclusion that he's in love with his lifelong best friend Jensen Ross Ackles. 

Honestly it was an easy conclusion, one that should have been recognized a long time ago. But better late than never right? The idea of  _liking_  his best friend has popped into his head over the past few months but now as he stands in the shower and lets the hot water run down him he can tell that crush turned into love. He fully and totally blames Jensen for his feelings. I mean, who else is he supposed to blame, himself? No, it's Jensen's fault that Jared is in love with him. 

Maybe last night was a push over the edge from crush to deeply in love. Jensen and Jared arrived back at Jared's and did exactly what they said. They moved on from the diner incident and went back to being best friends. Well Jensen did. Jared went to staring more at his friend than at the sexy Jon Snow on his tv. And just like Jared realized; Jensen is a beautiful and sexy seventeen year old. 

Of course that's not the only reason Jared loves him. It probably has to do with how Jensen's right side of his body was plastered warm against his left side as they (Jared) wrote up the contract. Maybe it was Jensen blinking his eyelashes and fake fighting the air with Sword Jack as Jared set up the Wii. Or maybe Jared  _finally_  fell when Jensen whispered into the dark room once they went to bed (Jensen slept over). "Glad we are back together, Jared." He mumbled before falling asleep, Jared took a little longer to fall asleep but when he did it was with a smile on his face and a heart full of love for JRA (Jensen Ross Ackles). 

So, now he stands in the shower for a bit longer than usual while Jensen waits for him in his room. They have twenty minutes before they need to get to school. Not enough time to play Mario Kart like they planned. Yesterday, they played ten games and they each won five. Ridiculous. They were going to play before school but Jared woke up a bit late when Jensen (who was already showered and dressed) told him they had thirty minutes before school. 

Jared hops out of the shower and wraps a towel around his waist but of course he forgot his clothes in his room. He has a decent body for a seventeen year old athlete, his arms are pretty defined but his abs aren't. His not fat but he's not sculpted. He shrugs and makes his way down the hallway and back into his room where Jensen is laying on his bed playing on his phone. Jensen glances his way once he walks in before going back to his phone. 

Jared grabs some clothes and quickly slips into his boxers. Maybe Jensen doesn't care what he looks like because he is asexual. God, if Jared is going to love his friend he at least wants to know if he'll love him back. Is that too much to ask. 

"Do we have to go to school today?" Jensen groans and dramatically shifts his body onto his stomach with his face half in the bed and half watching Jared who just zipped up his pants.

"I don't care what we do but your mom will kill us if we don't." Jared grabs a Ravenclaw shirt before slipping it on. 

"That's true but like its Friday and we still have our bet to do and I just wanna lay here all day." He yawns and rolls onto his back, spreading his body out all over Jared's bed with his feet on the pillows. 

"Hey hey!" Jared rushes over and grabs Jensen's ankles lifting them about six inches off his pillow. 

"Ah." Jensen shouts and starts to kick and thrash out and away from Jared. He's always hated his feet being touched. It all started when he was younger (age seven) and him and Jared were playing at the local pond feeding the ducks. Then a duck came too close to Jensen but of course he thought he could pet it but the duck thought Jensen's feet looked appealing. So he bit Jensen's left food. There was blood and screaming and it ended with Jensen shying away whenever his feet are about to be touched. 

"Don't be dramatic." Jared yells over Jensen's thrashing but of course he's dramatic enough and falls off the other side of the bed. "Jenny!" Jared chuckles and flops onto the bed sideways with his feet hanging off the other side and his chin resting from where he pears down over his friend. Jensen is staring at the ceiling his chest rising and falling at a faster than normal pace. His eyes are opened and wide- green with his long thick eyelashes. He has a slight double chin that is slightly prickly because he probably hasn't shaved in a few days but he's barely mature so it's not like his hair grows too fast (Jared's doesn't grow at all). Most of all though his mouth is parted slightly as it moves- obviously words are coming out so get your head back Jared. 

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Jared wonders and Jensen's eyes flicker to his as he sits up Indian style facing Jared. He moves smoothing and slowly until they're face to face. 

"I said that you just gave me ptsd from touching my feet." His nose crinkles at the memory. _So adorable_ \- Jared thinks. Or at least he thinks that he thinks it but no-. 

"Did you- did you just call me adorable?" Jensen asks, his eyes going from calm to worry. Nice job Jared you done fucked up now. There are two ways he could go here: 

 

1.) Tell Jensen the truth but if he does that then he could be rejected and lose his best friend. And if this time without Jensen was bad then he certainly can't live without him forever. 

2.) Jared can lie. 

Obviously he chooses the better answer. 

 

"Yes,"  _NO JARED WHAT ARE YOU DOING_ , "no-i mean no." He says with false confidence. Jensen bates his eyelashes and scoots a bit forward until his knees are under the bed. "That would be weird if I said you were adorable. I was just- I was talking about the duck! Yeah the duck! The one that bit your foot. Yeah, yeah that was what I meant when I said adorable-." 

"So you were jealous of Chad." Jensen interrupts. 

"Huh?" 

"The night at the diner-." 

"The one we said to never mention and move on from?" Jared also interrupts but Jensen rolls his eyes at him. 

"I can forget it when it was so obvious that you were jealous of Chad. That he got to go on his date with me and that you were stuck watching." He whispers and his mouth is surprising close to Jared's. 

"I-i um."

"I was gonna tell you that night too. When we were fighting. I almost said it but we got interrupted." Jared tries to think what Jensen was supposed to tell him then but he can't rack his brain for it. 

"What were you gonna say?" 

"You first?" Jensen leans back, "tell me that you were jealous and tell me the truth on how you feel about me." Jared is really confused right now but it seems as a good as ever to go with plan 1. 

"Fine. I was jealous, every time I see or hear about your stupid dates because I think that we go well together. Then I get angry that everyone rejects you because you're asexual. It makes no sense how your preference harms the relationship. I just want someone to love you for all of you and not be a dick about you being ace. And- and I think I could do that because, well because I love you." He nods his head to stamp a foot down on his words. He loves Jensen and he's glad he told him. 

"Thank god. That's all I wanted to here. Now kiss me because I love you too." Jensen smiles at him before leaning towards the bed to kiss his best friend. Neither of them seem to realize that school has started yet but who fucking cares- they're kissing! 

*

They play Mario Kart instead of going to school. It takes them three hours and way too many rounds of rainbow road before Jensen shouts with victory and grabs sword jack. He is so excited that he won the sword that he swings it happily and cuts a slice into Jared's bookcase. Of course Jared scolds him before Jensen offers to buy him dinner for the next week. So that is how they find themselves at the Rhodes Diner. 

"I think that we might need to give Sword Jack away before we accidently kill each other." Jared admits as he shoves his onion ring into his mouth. 

"I know." Jensen pouts, "or we could keep it and put it in our dorm room?" He offers. Jared raises an eyebrow at him. Neither of them have picked a college yet. 

"We are going to the same college?" He asks. 

"That's what we always used to say when we were kids," Jensen looks a bit shocked, "and we filled out all those applications together and I figured, why not?" His voice is shy at the end, obviously worried that he looked too much into it. 

"No, I think going to same college as my boyfriend would be great." Jared smirks and his best friend and now boyfriend smiles back. They must be staring at each other for a bit too long because neither of them seem to hear nor see Chad come up to their table until he clears his throat. 

"Hey Jensen." Both boyfriends looks startled. 

"Oh, hey Chad. How have you been?" He smiles at the boy. 

"I'm good. I just wanted to apologize for being an ass on our date," he rubs the back of his neck, "and I told my sister about it and she told me that I should totally apologize about me freaking out about the whole-" he gestures to Jensen. 

"Asexual?" Jared fills in. 

"Yeah," Chad nods, "so I'm sorry and if you wanted we could try again." Jensen looks down at his hands, they lay in his lap and it makes him look insecure. Jared bites his lip with worry of what Jensen's answer will be. Maybe he'll go to Chad for some reason. 

"I would love to Chad." Jared's jaw drops open, "but unfortunately I'm a taken man." He reaches across the table and grabs Jared's hand. 

"Oh," he blinks at their hands, "oh! Well I'm glad you guys got together. Honestly the whole school was wondering when you guys would fuck- well just get together I mean." He chuckles and smiles at them.

"Oh, and Chad if you wouldn't mind not telling everyone about Jensen being ace that-." Jensen squeezes his hand. 

"No, no. Don't worry about it Jared. Chad you can tell whoever you want about me being asexual. The only person’s opinion who matters already accepts me." Jensen doesn't take his eyes off Jared's as he talks. They're green and bright and full of so much joy and happiness. Jared hopes his eyes reflects Jensen's. Neither of them notice Chad nod and leave them be. 

They get right back into their own world. Jensen spends the rest of their meal asking Jared a million questions about Game of Thrones. He offers for them to watch Sherlock next and Jared agrees. It's normal and perfect and if they kiss endlessly on the damp wall outside the diner than no one needs to know but them. 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Don't be afraid to give kudos or comments (be nice or else). if you have any suggestions or constructive criticism please comment them also.
> 
> If you wanna contact me you can find me at the following:
> 
> Twitter: sweetkissesdean  
> Curious cat: Sweetkissesdean  
> tumblr: thestartofthebeginning
> 
> Thank you again for reading!


End file.
